1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to speed reducing mechanisms, and particularly to a speed reducing mechanism applied to a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
A common speed reducing mechanism includes a speed reducer, and a bearing sleeved on and engaged with the speed reducer. The speed reducer includes a driving member, a flexspline and a rigid circular spline. The bearing is generally sleeved on the flexspline and positioned between the flexspline and the rigid circular spline of the speed reducer. The bearing includes a bearing cone fixed with the flexspline of the speed reducer, a bearing cup fixed with the rigid circular spline, and a plurality of rollers mounted between the bearing cone and the bearing cup. In use, the existing speed reducing mechanism can only withstand a relatively small amount of torque, thus it is not suitable for application directed to a robot engaged in heavy lifting or highly strenuous-work.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.